The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Imperial Sun’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis verticillata types. The new cultivar originated as an F2 interspecific hybrid seedlings of proprietary unnamed parents. This new cultivar of Coreopsis is a herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to the parent plants, the new cultivar has a shorter and denser habit and larger flowers.
Compared to Coreopsis verticillata ‘Zagreb’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has larger inflorescences and a shorter habit.